


wolves are great with kids

by aphelant



Series: The Not-Fic Collection (or, Someone Else Should Write These For Me) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), due South
Genre: A/B/O themes, Babies, Crossover, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scenes of violence, canada is my jam, decisions surrounding abortion, don't worry all of the good guys will be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/pseuds/aphelant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[not-fic]</p><p>"you won't find any wolf sympathizers in mexico." (probably because of those fucking chupacabra)</p>
            </blockquote>





	wolves are great with kids

**Author's Note:**

> I send weird, random ideas and not-fics to abbylee, and they languish in our texts and emails. I'm digging some of them out for fun.
> 
>  
> 
> originally written: Nov. 10/13

i recently finished reading an a/b/o fic or something i don't even know and anyway stiles goes into heat and derek helps him get through it. there's fancy contraceptive injection things or whatever.

but fuck that noise, because: BABIES.

so i had an idea for a story with heat and pregnancy and babies! season 3 didn't happen, erica and boyd are part of derek's pack, jackson can fuck off though, and cora doesn't exist (because let's face it, that story line makes no sense). i don't know whether lydia is a banshee, i haven't decided yet, maybe i will in a few paragraphs lol. peter maybe has fucked off too? idk.

so they've somehow all made it to senior year alive. scott's still not in derek's pack for realsies, but he and isaac are bros and stiles hangs out with everybody (FRIENDSHIP) and allison and derek have managed to get past all the broken things and not be at each other's throats all the time.

beacon hills has been quiet, and the packs are settled, and everything is comfortable...so of course derek's biology kicks into gear and he goes into heat. he doesn't have a mate so he figures he'll have a couple of really uncomfortable days where he has to lock himself in his apartment and jack off until either his dick breaks or the heat fever does, except his body/wolf *totally thinks that stiles is his mate*. because stiles has *also* gone into heat, which shouldn't happen because he's human, not a wolf, but magical mumbledy jumbo surprise, deaton says he grew a magical uterus or some shit like that.

and because terrible wolf biology means that being in heat but kept apart from your mate is fucking agony, they decide (as best one can in that state) that they're just going to ride it out together, they'll have lots of orgasms and when it's over they can talk about fixing this so that it never happens again.

except of course the point of a heat is that basically they have to fuck until it takes? which means that stiles comes out of it pregnant. he's 17 and pregnant from the werewolf alpha that he's not even dating, he's supposed to graduate, he's supposed to go to college next year, why the fuck is this happening and how does he get off the crazy train.

derek understands, of course. it breaks his heart but they can't raise a kid together, derek can't be a parent, stiles can't give up his future because derek selfishly wants -- *needs* -- a family. so deaton tells them there are ways to induce a miscarriage and derek nods along and stiles looks relieved and even though he doesn't want to he tells stiles that if he needs him when the time comes, he'll be there.

they don't talk again for weeks.

because stiles *can't decide*. he's always sort of vaguely wanted kids in the future, he likes kids, kids would be nice. but he's still 17, and there's college. but even though derek said it was okay, that it was stiles's choice, he knows that derek wants to keep it. could he have this baby and give it to derek? he doesn't know if he could do that. not because he thinks derek would be a bad dad, because the pack would make sure derek has all the help he needs, and derek deserves the chance to be a great dad. but because he doesn't think he'd be able to spend 9 months growing something inside of him and then hand it off to someone else, especially because he'll be seeing the kid all the time. that's not fair to any of them.

so he's sitting in deaton's waiting room after hours, waiting for him to be ready to do whatever magical shit he needs to do to get this abortion done, and scott's sitting in the chair next to him because he's the best bro stiles could ever ask for.

"what do you think it is?" stiles asks. "i keep imagining that it's a giant spoon getting shoved up my butt. i really hope not. if it is, i'm just going to have to keep the baby."

"i think the baby will come out bigger than a giant spoon."

"the baby can't come out my butt, scott! ...what if i'd grow a birthing canal? oh my god, why hasn't this ever happened before so i can research this shit."

"are you sure you don't want me to call derek?" scott asks, because scott might have his panties in a twist about derek and responsibility here.

"god no, i couldn't do that to him." and stiles has to awkwardly explain about derek and families and yes it's stiles's choice but it's a shitty one.

they sit there quietly contemplating the motivational pet posters and diagrams of tapeworms and shit, and then scott drops this giant bomb in the room.

"if you want to do this, then i'm here for you. i'll hold your hand when the big spoon goes up your butt, i'll let you cry on my shirt, play halo with you all night, just, whatever you need i'm here. you know that."

"yeah, i know? you're here right now, aren't you?"

"right. but if you want to leave, and you need someone to help you buy maternity clothes for dudes, and pick baby names and paint nurseries...i'll be there for that too. the whole pack will. this is your decision and i'm not trying to change your mind. i just want to make sure you know that i love you, no matter what you choose."

there's a loaded silence between them until deaton comes in and says he's ready now. it takes three tries for stiles to say that he's changed his mind.

"oh. well in that case, i have a different injection to give you." blah blah magic can make uteruses but it can't create essential vitamins and minerals. [insert joke about cheerios being better than magic]

he goes home after and he's scared and they're going to have to sit his dad down and explain about magical pregnancy (he thought the worst was when he had to explain werewolves, then he thought it was the worst when they had the second sex talk after dad found out he was bisexual and making out with random dudes at the jungle, but he was so wrong. who could have predicted magical pregnancies, though?), but first he needs to call derek.

derek comes over and stiles still smells pregnant and it's awful. just awful. he hopes that stops soon because he doesn't think he can bear to see stiles again until it's over, otherwise. and then stiles tells him he's not having an abortion, he's having the baby, he wants both of them to be in the kid's life so they're going to have to figure this stuff out. not tonight, they've got plenty of time still, but yeah.

and then there's months and months of the pack cooing over stiles's growing belly, and deaton dropping the bombshell that actually he's having a small litter (triplets), going to school and trying to hide his pregnancy, stiles and derek figuring out how to date, weird food cravings (hahaha SQUIRRELS), lots of check ups and injections and vitamins and blah blah blah.

they have the kids, the magical mumbledy jumbo way of course, and there's a house, and derek doesn't need a job so he can be a stay at home dad while stiles does a light first year at the community college, and then of course it all goes to hell in a handbasket.

this being the first werewolf/human mystical pregnancy on record, deaton had of course taken diligent notes which he'd shared with some of his ~colleagues in his efforts to gather as much knowledge as he can, and share as much, in case it happens again. so of course some hunters get their hands on it and come gunning for them, since mated pairs with young pups, especially when one parent is human, are extremely weak. also, the rumour is that the packs are unstable because of scott/the argents.

so while the latter part is totally untrue, the first part kind of is? derek's instincts go haywire, he's SUPER dangerous when he perceives his mate or pups to be in danger, and stiles and the babies are honestly easy targets. the hunters aren't just a few rogues, they're actually an organized family like the argents used to be.

they hit deaton's clinic first, beat him to get him to talk (though he doesn't). derek and stiles get the SOS and cut their date night short, only to have to leave deaton there waiting for an ambulance while they frantically call allison so someone can go make sure melissa and the kids are okay.

chris goes to waylay the hunters while allison gets melissa and the kids and takes them to melissa's house (one of the advantages to the hunters thinking the packs are fractioned is that no one will suspect they would go to scott's house to hide the kids). 

the sheriff comes over, and scott and isaac, and erica and boyd, and finally chris comes and he's like, well basically you need to get out of dodge, these assholes are crazy fuckers.

and he's like, there's people up in canada, a community up in the northwest territories that's known for being wolf sympathizers.

"you want us to go to canada? but mexico's so much closer??"

"you won't find any wolf sympathizers in mexico." (probably because of those fucking chupacabra)

the pack frets and argues until finally it's decided that derek and stiles and the pups will go north with erica and boyd, while the rest of them stay here and lead the hunters off their scent (isaac), distract them with skirmishes (scott and lydia), spy on them (chris and allison), and try to find legal ways to get rid of them (sheriff and melissa).

so they pack up the minivan (hahaha yes derek bought them a minivan, it goes well with his soccer mom car) and start driving. their first real test of the kids' birth certificates comes at the border, but they're fine, the border guard coos over the kids and tells them her sister and her wife are adopting soon, and it's so nice that their friends could come along because 3 kids is hard work, dayum.

haha canada

i honestly don't know what the best way to get to the NWT is from like the alberta border but let's say they just drive north to fort mcmurray and then they'll have to take a plane i guess? there are surely roads but being on one of those is basically like being cornered. or maybe there are transport routes up slave river? whatever *handwaves*

anyway when they get to fort mcmurray, they check in back home for what will be their last chance for a while, and find out that the hunters are heading north. how many days are you from your destination, chris asks, and they don't know, things don't move at any kind of speed up here, they're at the mercy of northern life. chris hmmmms and says he'll see what he can do from there, and tells them to watch their backs.

so they're extremely paranoid and trying to make travel arrangements for four adults and 3 bbs and finally they get to hay river and they've bought a truck off someone that runs okay, that's all they need, and they pile in and take refuge in a lodge in the woods (nobody's home, they need it, they use it).

and that's when the hunters find them. derek and boyd and erica go out to meet them, they think it's only a couple of them scouting ahead, they're going to take them out and come back for stiles and stiles is not to do anything stupid. but of course there are more than a few, and of course one of them finds him in the lodge.

he's holding one of the kids, the others are having tummy time on the floor behind him, and this asshole has got a shotgun and he's aiming it at the four of them and stiles isn't having any of this. they verbally spar a bit (ie this dude is nasty and an asshole and stiles tells him he's going to get ripped to shreds), and stiles backs up until his heel is touching the blanket, and plops the kid down with the others (you can toss werewolf babies around and they don't get hurt, which is great, because stiles is a klutz), and then runs at the hunter.

one of the things the hunters do not know: magical uteruses and magical pregnancy made stiles into a bit of a magical conduit. he can melt the barrel of the shotgun with one hand, and melt the skin of the hunter's face with the other, but he doesn't have superhuman strength or fangs or speed so he still loses. knives are just as good at killing humans as wolfsbane bullets, and he's thisclose to being gutted when erica saves the day, ripping the guy apart just like stiles told him would happen.

"where's derek," stiles asks.

"he's in the woods, he's hurt, boyd's looking after him."

"are there more of these guys?"

"yes," she says tightly. "derek will kill me if i don't get you to safety, pack up and let's go."

"how hurt is he?" but erica won't answer him.

they get in the truck and stiles is driving and the kids are in the back crying and erica is wolfed out staring into the darkness and suddenly stiles has to slam on the brakes because there are more men with shotguns blocking the road.

"i'll slow them down. just drive through them and keep going. don't stop until you're there."

"erica --!"

but she's already out of the truck. she roars and stiles guns it and a shotgun blast takes out his side mirror, and he drags one of the hunters under a wheel, but stiles doesn't stop.

at least not until the engine overheats and he has to strap a kid to his back and another to his front and has to try running with the third tucked under his arm. he doesn't know where he's going, doesn't know where he'll be safe. he doesn't know where he is or whether derek's alive and there's a light in the distance and stiles hopes there's someone home.

there is. he gets brought in to sit in front of a wood stove and someone brings him some blankets and someone brings him some tea and someone takes a gun and a white wolf and goes out into the night, and someone -- it turns out there are only two someones, after stiles is finished babbling about how he's being chased because some bad guys want to kill his kids and their other dad is hurt out there somewhere and he had friends too but they're missing and his truck broke down and thank god you seem like nice guys who seem maybe capable of helping him -- now that stiles can take a breath, he turns to the guy playing with one kid's kicking feet and says, "you're american?"

and he says, "yeah," and, "chicago. fraser and me, we'll take care of this, okay? we'll find your guy and your friends and your truck, too, if you want. dief is great with kids."

"dief is the other guy?"

"fraser's the other guy. dief is the wolf."

"wolves are great with kids, yeah," stiles says, nonsensically, and then, "is he *just* a wolf?"

"part husky i think?"

"oh."

the other guy -- fraser -- comes back in. "dief's doing reconnaissance. are you comfortable? we don't have any provisions for infants, but with your permission i'd like to call someone to come down? i think she'd be very helpful in this...situation."

fraser joins them on the floor, placing a large palm on a baby's belly. "is she a doctor or something?" stiles asks. fraser tilts his head.

"not of traditional medicine, but she's known as...i believe the translation would be 'wolf mother'."

stiles swallows, stares back and forth between the men he stumbled across, and realizes that he actually made it to safety.

"yeah," he croaks. "yes, please."

(you will notice that i'm too lazy to name oc's lol whatever)

the lady comes over, and it's got to be like, 4 in the morning or something by now, stiles has no idea, but she's in her flannel pjs. he awkwardly asks her if she's the alpha around here or what, but she laughs and says they don't have any werewolves up here, not in a long time. they call her wolf mother because she's got some kind of degree about aboriginal myth and folklore and she specializes in werewolf and skinwalker lore, that she's a professor at the university of calgary but she's on sabbatical this year to publish some papers.

she does have a bag of jars and vials and things, and it turns out her grandmother had been an emissary to an aging pack down in northern bc, and had passed the traditions and knowledge to her daughter and her granddaughter in turn. she rubs some viscous liquid on the head of one of the squirming bbs and she falls instantly asleep. 

"uhhhh can you show me how to make that?" stiles wants to know. she laughs and says sure, when your pack comes back i'll teach all of you. stiles takes some on his thumb and puts the kid in his arms to sleep, and looks up to do the same to the one ray's been dealing with. but ray is doing some kind of dance around the room, and his baby is already asleep.

"you guys are magic, aren't you."

there's a scratching at the door and fraser comes out of the bedroom and opens it, letting in dief and a gust of cool wind. dief curls himself around the pups on the floor. 

[conversation between fraser and ray where it becomes super apparent that ray did not know about werewolves and is kind of hurt, but fraser points out that it wasn't his secret to tell, and ray is like okay fine, i get it, and he's seen lots of fucked up stuff before so this doesn't shock him or anything, it's just weird okay. that one over there kept flashing its eyes at him and he doesn't know what that means. is it hungry? sleepy? poopy? he doesn't know, and he doesn't like it.

then fraser tells them what dief had learned on his recon mission and stiles just, you know, accepts that, dude has a psychic connection with his wolf, he's seen some fucked up stuff too. so fraser and ray and stiles gather some supplies and weapons and they're going to go rescue stiles's pack. hopefully.]

as they're about to leave stiles turns to the wolf mother and says, "if we don't come back. i mean, if something happens to me, and to my pack, and none of us are left...can you protect them?"

"yes," she says, and offers her hand to shake. instead he pulls her into a desperate hug and tells her, "my dad's phone number is written on the back of all their shirt tags, call him if we don't come back. please."

"i will."

"thank you." and with one last look at his sleeping children he follows ray and fraser into the cold, dark morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [You also didn't name any babies but I love you anyway.]
> 
> the babies are totally included in the ocs okay I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW FOR SURE THEY WERE ALL WEREWOLVES look it's all evolving as i go.
> 
> anyway you know that stiles has them colour coded and often calls them red, blue and yellow instead of their actual names.


End file.
